


You're safe in my arms

by suarhnir



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, Promnis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Prompto has another terrible nightmare. Ignis tries to chase them away with a comforting embrace.





	You're safe in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis Week
> 
> "Ignis comforting Prompto from reoccurring nightmares"

[](http://imgbox.com/WRIefvmF)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, why is it so hard for me to draw a crying face? If it is not the way the eye scrunches up, its the tears.


End file.
